Slade Ressurected
by lil miss igit
Summary: So this is a compilation between an episode made completely from my amazing brain, and also the episode "Betrothed" but that part of the story is a rewrite. I hope that you enjoy this!
1. Slade chaper 1

Starfire awoke on a hot summer morning, sweat beating down her forehead even from the time she woke up. For a moment she just stared at her ceiling, remembering all her amazing days on the strange planet she had lived on for a year, Earth. Her heart ached for the beautiful planet, Tameran, her home. She thought of all the days she had, had on that planet as well. The hours of sitting and talking with her Kanorfga, the adventures she had taken with her sister, Blackfire. Her thoughts diminished when she saw the bright sky through her large window. She sprang out bed. Temeranians are exceptional morning aliens. She walked to her closet and pulled out her everyday outfit, the appropriate dress in Tamera. She slid on her purple top, which went at the least six inches above her bellybutton, her miniskirt which swished gently on her thighs. She finished the outfit with her matching shoes and gloves then went to the bathroom to prepare herself for the day.

After going about her average morning routine, she entered the kitchen/media room. Raven was sitting in the corner meditating, Cyborg was eating breakfast. Well not exactly eating, more like inhaling his breakfast. She saw that not all Titans were accounted for. Where were Beast Boy and Robin? She thought to herself.

"Morning Star! Come and have some waffles and Bacon, before I eat it all," said Cyborg.

"I have already ingested waffles, but what is this strange Bacon you speak of?" Starfire questioned as she walked to the counter and sat down next to Cyborg.

He made her a plate of waffles and gave her some Bacon, then called over Raven. Ravens eyes opened, and she stopped chanting "Azarath Metrione Zinthose" and walked over. She took a plate with a single waffle on it. A glass of water was sitting next to her, and she assumed that Cyborg had gotten it but just forgot about it.

Raven picked up the glass and took a large gulp, then immediately spat it out. Lying before her on the counter was a little green fish, bobbing and floundering about. About three seconds later, the fish turned into a short green boy, with pointed ears wearing a purple and black outfit, with shoes to match.

"Raven, what was that for!" yelled Beast

Robin walked in while Beast Boy was yelling, and stood dead in his tracks. Something about Starfire was exceptionally beautiful that day. He couldn't place his finger on it though; perhaps it was the hair, or the eyes. Either way she looked amazing.

"What's going on?" Robin asked, finally re-gaining his cool.

"Raven tried to drink me!" Said Beast Boy.

"You tasted like crap," Raven said in a monotone voice.

"I do not understand this, on Earth is it acceptable to try and drink your friends, as long as they are in the form of marine life?" Starfire questioned.

"No Star, Beast Boy was a fish, in a glass of water, for whatever reason. And he's going to warn us if he ever does it again," Cyborg explained while shooting Beast Boy an annoyed and agitated look.

"Here let's make a deal. I won't turn into a fish and go into anyone's drink, if we go to the beach today." Beast Boy said.

"Absolutely not!" Exclaimed Robin, "We are super heroes, we don't do trips to the beach. We have to be ready for every and anything that threatens the city."

"Come on Robin, crimes been so low, we'd need a microscope to find it," Cyborg said.

"Please! And besides, we have our hand held communicators, they beep when a crime is happening, and then we can go right away. I don't want to be drank again! Please Robin!" Pleaded Beast Boy

After constant begging, Starfire said: "I have never been to a beach before. I would much enjoy to know what this place you call a beach is" Starfire said, using her most innocent and sweet voice.

"Fine," said Robin, "we'll go to the beach, but the second the communicators go off, we leave the beach."

Everyone went to their rooms in delight (except Raven, who rarely ever smiles). After around ten minutes, they all met back inside the media room of Titans Tower. Everyone but Starfire looked ready for the beach. She was wearing her clothes from Tameran, but they were longer and winter clothes. All of the Titans stared at her.

"I was not sure of the appropriate dress for this occasion, so I wore what I believed to be best suited for the occasion of an extreme weather event," Starfire explained.

"We'll fix it when we get to the board walk, come on. Let's go, let's go, lets' go!" Urged Beast Boy.

So all of the Titans piled into the T-car. To conserve space, Beast Boy turned into a puppy and sat on Starfires lap. When they arrived at the beach, Robin made Raven take Starfire to the boardwalk to get more appropriate beach clothes.

When Starfire and Raven returned to the actual beach, not just Board Walk, they saw Cyborg and Beast Boy playing Frisbee, and Robin just sitting on a beach towel, looking up into the sky. Starfire went to join Robin, as Raven began to meditate underneath a beach umbrella.

"Wow Star, you look, so, different" Robin said when she sat down next to him.

"Do I not look good? Is this not the appropriate beach dress? Raven said that it was-,"

"No you look fine, it's just wow you look really different," Robin said in awe.

"This world, it is full of so much beauty. I never thought I would ever see a place like this."

"Well come on, let's go make the most of it," Robin said.

He stood up off of his beach towel and extended a hand to Starfire. She accepted this gesture and he pulled her up. When the palms of their hands met, Starfire swore that she could feel electricity running up the veins of her hand straight into her heart.

Robin led her to the water. She put one of her feet in, and then pulled it back.

"Robin, I think that I will not participate in the beach" Starfire said.

"No its ok, its ok. Don't worry Star, I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you," Robin promised.

They looked into each other's eyes, and time stopped around them, but it moved faster than ever. Starfire blushed and looked down at the waves beneath her feet. Robin released her hand and rubbed the back of his neck. He tried to hide his uncontrollable blushing, but it was physically impossible.

"What are they doing? That looks so fun! Oh Robin I wish to try that!" Starfire beamed while pointing at two people surfing. Robin quickly retrieved a board at Starfire's request and set it in the water.

"Robin, how do you do this?" She asked.

"Here just watch," Robin said.

He awkwardly got on the board; it swished around in the water underneath his body weight. Starfire steady the board to try and make it easier for him to balance on his stomach. He paddled out, and waited until a wave came. It was a fairly decent sized wave, and it carried him smoothly back to a waiting Starfire. She clapped and jumped up and down.

"Robin, that was so wonderful!" She squealed.

"Your turn," he said in a smooth relaxing voice.

"Oh no, as I said before, I wish not to participate in this activity," Starfire said quietly.

"It's easy, just do what I did, you'll be fine. It's as easy as, whatever Tameranians do for fun," he said with a smile.

She gave in and he assisted her onto the board.

"Now just paddle out until you think you've gone far enough, wait for a wave, and ride," he explained.

Starfire nodded and began to paddle out. She sat on her board when she had felt she had paddles out the appropriate length as Robin had instructed. Robin watched her from the beach; he was mesmerized, in a trance like state, only to be awakened by the communicator going off. But how was Starfire to know? She was a hundred yards from the shore, minimum.

He prayed that a wave would carry Starfire back to shore, so that they could all go to their designated mission together. He was luck for the moment. A gigantic wave sprang up from nowhere and went straight toward Starfire. She did exactly as Robin instructed and began to ride the wave.

But the wave was large. Too large for a girl from a different planet who had never seen the glint of a wave before. When it crashed down, Robin expected her to come up along with the surf board she was reading. But where the board was seen, Starfire was nowhere to be found.

"Yo, Rob! We have to go get a move on," shouted Cyborg.

"But, I can't," said Robin quietly.

"Robin get Starfire, we have to go!" Cyborg shouted.

"She's gone," he said, "Starfire is gone," Robin said but louder.

"Robin we have to get going, the city needs us. Starfire or no Starfire, we have to go!" Said Raven.

"She probably just got caught under the tide. We'll see her at the tower I guess she just has to sit this one out. It's going to be fine!" Shouted Beast Boy.

Robin ran back to the rest Titans. "I guess Starfire has to wait" he thought to himself. Perhaps Starfires' mysterious disappearance had been his fault though. He had just prayed for a wave, he had never prayed Starfire would come back.


	2. Gone

Gone

Starfire went under the water. Churning, churning, and always churning, in a ceaseless battle between her and the ocean. She had broken the surface, but she was so far away. She could make out the figure of, Cyborg? Then she saw Beast Boy and Raven. Water flew over her head over and over. The final time her head broke the surface, she saw Robin turn, and return to the Titans. They were leaving her, he was leaving her. The boy who promised he'd be right there, and who wouldn't let anything happen to her. _He_ had left her.

Her sadness overcame her, and her strength quickly diminished. She tried sending a signal through the beams she could shoot through her eyes. But she had gotten so deep, and the beams went up only a foot at most. Tameranians powers are controlled by their emotions, and her emotions were dark and heavy. She drifted ever so deeply into the water. Her eyes were shutting, and the surface was simply a small glimmer.

Air bubbles blew out of her mouth. She couldn't stop the fact that her breath was leaving her body. She accepted the fact that these were the last sight she would ever see. As she drifted ever onward into the deep abyss of the never ending ocean, something wrapped around her ankles, then yanked down, hard. She let out as loud a scream as she could. Relinquishing her last breaths, and slowly fading into a deep sleep. The last thought that crossed her mind before it all went black was:

"How could he leave me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Gone

A day of defeat, one Titan gone, one Titan dying inside. The Titans entered the media room, bloody and bruised. Robin was the final Titan to enter. He trudged along slowly, rips in his clothes from sleeves to shoe. His hair was swept off from side to side, tears in his mask. Raven's cape was torn, her belt askew. Cyborg's various parts were scratched and he was missing wires all over body. Beast Boy, well he was simply Beast Boy, but covered in scars.

They all sat down on the couch to rest after their defeat. All except for Robin, he went to his bedroom and wallowed in the darkness. The doors slid open before him and when he entered he locked them. He didn't want to be disturbed in his time of suffering. He went to his bed, and sat down. On his bedside table was a picture of himself and Starfire from when they were crowned prom king and queen. Her beautiful purple dress had flowed around her that night, perfectly framing her small, beautiful body. Her eyes had glimmered like Stars that night.

"Starfire isdead and it's all my fault!" He yelled.

But he simply couldn't bear that thought. His mind raced over the happenings of that day. But it couldn't have been his fault, no it couldn't have. Anger rushed all over his body, pulsing through his veins, invading every fiber of his being. He thrust the picture on the ground, and as he stormed out his foot broke the frame of the picture. Smashing the glass and leaving a light foot print over his and Starfires' faces.

He ran, storming into the media room, not bothering to change his clothes. His pace picked up when his eyes locked on Beast Boy. Robin wrapped his hands around Beast boys next and slammed him up against the wall, cutting off his airways. Beast boy turned into a snake, and dropped from the wall, and Robins grasp.

Beast Boy sped to the other side of the room, trying to find somewhere to hide. He went on the counter and slid into a bowel containing various foods, and he hoped he would blend in enough so that robin couldn't see.

"Rob stop!" yelled Cyborg.

But Robin's anger was endless. He found Beast Boy in the bowel, and shoved his snake head into a glass of water, the glass of water he had been in that morning. He was trying to drown Beast Boy. But he morphed again, this time into a pterodactyl, and stayed at the ceiling, hoping Robin couldn't climb. Yet his attempts were in vain. Robin took the grappling hook out of his pocket and attached it to the ceiling. He was able to get onto Beast Boys back, and lock his arm around his pterodactyl neck. Again he tried to choke Beast Boy.

He changed back into his original form, a young boy. They hit the floor with a thud and Cyborg grabbed Robin by the arms and pulled him back. Raven knelt down next to Beast Boy, and lifted his head up in her hands. Robin kicked as hard as he could, trying to make Cyborg release him so that he could go back to trying to kill Beast Boy.

"Yo, Raven, I could use some help here," Cyborg.

She shot up an arm, still cradling Beast Boy in the other. A dark circle appeared around him, and Cyborg released him. He attempted to kick his way out but shields were almost impenetrable. Robin should have known better, when he hit the black outer layer it delivered a shock that went through his body. A specialty of Ravens, only used in dire situations.

"He still has a pulse, but Robin almost killed him," Raven said with relief in her normally monotone voice.

"We need to get him some professional help, some things really wrong with him," explained Cyborg.

"But what about, what about," Raven stammered.

"I'll take care of him, but I can't move the field without my circuits being fried, I'm not even sure I can move it," he sighed.

"Fine," Said Raven.

The field was slightly hovering above the ground, and Cyborg walked over. Raven was reluctant to give up Beast Boy, but decided that maybe it was better to get him off of the floor. Cyborg looked at her and picked up a limp Beast Boys frail body. She raised her arm up again, and the force field gently moved forward.

Robin was resisting the shocking sensation that was going through him as he tried to break through the seemingly impenetrable field of Ravens magic. He was able to slightly shake it off course, but never fully destroy it. Raven was able to lead the orb down into the basement, where there were three cells. Meant for simply the most dangerous of all criminals. Even Slade would be too weak for one of these. Ravens father would hardy meet the standards.

The orb drifted into one of the rooms, decorated only with white walls. Escape was physically impossible. Robins orb released him, only when all doors were sealed. At the very edge of the cell, there was a small room; that specified people could speak to the prisoners. Raven entered it, after taking a security procedure to verify her identity. She then entered the small room and sat down, Robin walked to the same room, except inside of his cell.

"Is he, did I, well, did I kill Beast Boy?" He stammered.

"No, he still has a pulse. We saved him, but if you had choked him for any longer, we would be another member down," she said.

"I'm, I'm so, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt him, it just, it just sort of. I was so, I was just so angry. He, he," Robin stammered again.

"He what?" asked Raven.

"It's, it's. He's the one that suggested the beach. He's, it's his," Robin said.

"It's his what?" Raven pressed.

"It's his fault that. He's the reason that."

"Robin I need you to tell me. If you had killed Beast Boy, you would be classified as just another criminal. Another criminal that we would have to take down. You would be no better than, you wouldn't be any better than Slade," Raven said.

"I am nothing like Slade," Robin said calmly.

"Then tell me why you tried to kill Beast Boy," she said.

"It's his fault that Starfires dead."


	4. Chapter 4

Resurrection

In, out, in, out, in, out. Quick, small, shallow breaths went out of Starfires body. She coughed out a mouthful of sea water. She coughed, and she's breathing. Within a moment, she realized she did not become a victim of the seas icy grasp. After a moment, she regained feeling in all of her limbs. Her arms, legs, and other joints had a strange feeling of pressure on them. She tried to look, but her head only went a few inches on each side.

She tried to lift op her hand to feel what was restraining her head, but her hand was buckled down onto the metal board she was laying on. She realized that she was strapped to something, and her limbs were being restrained by metal cuffs, making escape was impossible.

When her vision began to come into focus, she was able to see a very High-Tec room, with many large machines full of bright colors.

"Hello? Is anyone their? I wish to go home now," Starfire called out.

There answer, but a tall figure entered the room. She wasn't able to see his face, just his back. Yet there was something so, so familiar about his profile. The orange and black- her captor was Slade!

Starfire tried to squirm her hand out of the cuffs, to try and confirm her theory, but she didn't need to, he himself turned. Her theory was proved. It was Slade, but how? Slade _was _dead. How was he alive? That didn't matter, Slade was alive. He's the one who kidnapped her, and almost killed her. But, she was in his control.

A sudden wave of realization washed over her. She is in his control; he can do anything to her. She's practically immobile, the only thing that she has left is well, her powers. She prayed that with when Slade resurrected, he hadn't somehow, somehow built up immunity to the powers. She sent a green pulse of light out of her eyes, hoping to somehow distract Slade, so that he would come over. So that she could, so she could somehow destroy him. Burn him up with one blast of heat.

"Someone's been being a bad, bad, girl," Slade hissed.

He walked over to the side of the board she was strapped too, and raised the palm of his hand, then slapped her hard across the face. Her normally pale skin turned into a deep red.

"Someone's now, if you don't want anything to happen to you, I suggest you start being a good girl," he hissed again.

"They will find you, than they will save me!" Starfire yelled.

"Dear child, I wouldn't count on that. After all, they left you. They left you to die. Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and last but most defiantly not least. Sweet, handsome, alluring, Robin. Your true love. The one that swore he wouldn't let anything ever happen to you," Slade said.

Starfire spat in his face, or at least attempted to. His mask blocked the skin, so it didn't have as much of an affect. But he still got the message. He wiped it off of his face and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small remote. The remote had a black background, with a large red dial positioned in the top.

He took the dial and turned it half way. 700 volts of electricity raced into Starfires body. A pain worse than anything she had ever experienced. Almost as terrible as heartbreak. She let out a loud and long scream. The pain in her voice was clear, but never ending. After what felt like an eternity, but was only minutes, Slade stopped the electricity.

"Now, are you going to behave?" Slade asked?

Starfire didn't do anything; her body was far too numb to speak or to nod. After she gave him no reaction, he turned on the dial again. Sending only a mere 300 volts this time. The pain was still unbearable though. She let out another scream and Slade stopped the shocking.

"Now will you behave?" Slade yelled in her face.

"Yes sir," she whispered, "but I do not understand this. Why have you become so cruel? Before we destroyed you, you were such a gentle villain. You never did anything like this."

"I am sick of you brats trying to bring about my downfall! So I picked you as my first victim. The one who ties the Team together. You, you are the girl who can shoot beams of electricity, light, and fire out of your hands. The one that knows the secrets to the universe. You are the one the Robin is in love with. When you fall so does he. When he falls, who will lead the team to Victory? Cyborg will leave third. Yet without his best friend, what is a short young green shape shifter to do without a cyborg to understand him. Then Raven, loosing Beast Boy, the one who she doesn't know she loves yet, alone. With the only people who have ever understood her, gone. They have left her alone. With no one left, she seeks the sanctuary of Azarath. Then, with the Titans separated, I can seek my revenge, and take control of the city, which will eventually lead onto the world." Slade explained, with hate in his voice.

"Shall you ever let me go? Or is this question to much to ask of a villain with a high stature such as yourself?" Asked Starfire voice shaky.

"Now, if I let you go how will my plan work?" He asked sarcastically.

He walked behind the board Starfire was strapped too. Something bad was happening, he was going to do something to her. She could sense it. Behind her Slade was preparing a try. He set a needle, a vile and other thing with bottles of unknown contents. She heard him and was bracing for the worst.

The only thing she could do was hope, and send a message. The one power she has never told anyone before. It was her secret shame. A power un heard of too Tameranians, unknown to Earth. Very few creatures in the universe possessed this power.

It allowed her to send a message to anyone, anywhere in the universe as long as they had a strong connection. But, she was still weak, and knew that Slade was going to do something to her. All her energy was focused into Raven.

"Help, Slade, electricity, water," that was all that Starfire was able to send.

She was still too weak to send out full sentences. But she hoped that Raven had received the basics of the message. She may have been able to send a stronger message to Robin because of the connection, but she didn't even want Robin to cross her thoughts. It was his fault that she was down here, being tortured by Slade. Yet, she would rather be here, than facing Robin.

She heard something on wheels turn her direction, then the footsteps behind her. Slade came into her view.

"W-what's that?" Asked Starfire

"A message to your fellow Titans," he said while mixing up different ingredients into one of the empty vials.

"What are you, what are you doing with those?" Starfire asked.

"Sending a message to your 'friends'" he said concentrating on his work.

"How" she asked.

"A message written in blood now be quiet and you may experience a slight or long painful sensation," he said.

Starfire shut her eyes, just wishing to be anywhere else. He injected a needle into her arm and removed some blood. Starfire did not move, she did not shake, and she did not cry. He pulled the needle out of her arm and injected the blood into one of the empty vials. He then grabbed a different needle and pulled a thick liquid out of a different vial. He then injected that into her other arm.

"What was that?" questioned Starfire.

Her eyelids began to feel very heavy. The room began to spin.

"Sleep my child," whispered Slade.

Then her eyelids shut, and all her thoughts drifted away from her body.


	5. Chapter 5

Messages

Raven entered the kitchen.

"Has Robin chilled out yet?" asked Cyborg.

"More or less, but I think we should keep him down there for at least another couple of hours. I gave him a couple of books to keep him busy, but I think its best we keep him away from Beast Boy," explained Raven.

"So why did he try and kill BB?" he asked.

"Robin said something about it being- aghhhhhhh!" yelled Raven.

She dropped to her knees, grabbing her head.

"Raven!" yelled Cyborg.

He rushed to her side and tried to snap her out of what whatever was happening to her. The diamond on her forehead began to glow. She let out an incredibly loud scream and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She continued to scream, which confirmed the fact that she was alive so Cyborg was able to relax a small bit.

Raven finally stopped screaming, and her eyes returned to their normal place.

"Raven your' ok, I was so worried. I couldn't lose you too," Cyborg said.

He helped her up then gave her a hug.

"What happened?" He asked her.

She looked up at him. Her blue eyes open wide.

"Starfire isn't dead," she said.

"Wait are you sure?" asked Cyborg.

"I got a message just now. I thought it was physically impossible. Only one race has ever been able to transmit messages, and they died out hundreds of thousands of years ago," Raven explained.

"Then how did Star talk to you?" he asked.

"Prophecy foretold that one hero would rise up above all and defeat the cruelest villain of all time, once that villain went through his final resurrection. Cyborg, I think that Slade is the villain that went through his last resurrection. And I think that Starfire is supposed to be the hero. The one that defeats Slade for the final time," said Raven.

"Raven, I think your right. What are we supposed to do now?" asked Cyborg.

"I'm going to go and check on Beast Boy, you stay here and await further instructions," said Raven.

Raven walked down the hall and Cyborg began playing a video game. She knocked on Beast Boys door, and it opened but he was still asleep. Cyborg must have unlocked the door to Titan personnel only. She walked in the door and saw Beast Boy sleeping. The door slid shut behind her and she walked over to the bed, and on the edge.

Beast Boys eyes opened up slightly. Raven turned around and smiled at him. He looked so innocent (and so un-annoying) His eyes opened fully. His perfect green eyes. He patted his hand on the bed a few feet in front of him. Raven lay down, but it was hard not to laugh at him in his purple and green dinosaur pajamas.

"I thought you were going to die," said Raven, tears lightly streaming down her face.

"Hey Rae, don't think like that. The important thing is that this amazing little green dude was able to fearlessly beat off his attacker. The strong the brave the unbeatable Robin. Yet I, the awesome person that I am, was able to win the battle in triumph," said Beast Boy trying to cheer her up.

She giggled at this slightly but resorted back to the light tears that had been rolling down her cheeks only seconds earlier.

"I have no idea what I would have done if you died," she cried.

"Rae, it's all right. That was the past, this is what happens right here right now. We can't blame Robin, people in love do crazy things," he said more seriously.

Ravens tears grew heavier, yet she let out no sound. Beast Boy weakly lifted his hand and moved some of the hair away from Ravens eye and tucked it behind her ear. At that moment, Ravens heart grew a small bit warmer and she began to blush, but tears still rolled down her now rosy cheeks. He wiped the tears off of one of her perfect cheeks. Her cheeks grew only redder, but she gave no words of objection. She let him comfort her. After he wiped the tears off of her face, he left his soft green hand on her perfect cheek.

"I have no idea what I would do without you," said Raven quietly.

His hand slid off of her face down her neck and to her arm. He was still weak, so his movements were gentle and sweet. His fingers led the rest of his hand to her wrist, where he locked his fingers onto hers. Something about Beast Boy felt naturel, about her looking into his beautiful green eyes. His hands interlocked with hers. Nothing could make that moment more perfect than it already was.

"Raven, you have nothing to worry about. I will never leave you," he said.

"But what happens if," said Raven before Beast Boy cut her off.

Before he began to speak, he held up the index finger of his free hand and placed it slightly above her lips, making the international sign of hush.

"Rae, I will always be here for you," he whispered.

Raven moved very close to him. He removed his finger off of her lips and put it around her when she moved in close.

"Hey Beast Boy?"

"Yeah Rae?" he said

"Promise me that you will never ever almost die again," she said.

"Ok, I promise I won't almost die without giving you some warning first," he said.

"Beast Boy, I'm serious," she said, looking up at him.

"Raven?" he said.

"Yeah."

"Just relax," he said.

She leaned up near his shoulder, and rested her head. He brought the arm he had originally had around her waist, and began to stroke her amazing purple yet almost blue hair. Soon she drifted off into sleep next to Beast Boy. She was such a beautiful girl; she looked absolutely stunning at that moment, so peaceful. So different then she'd looked ever before. All of her defenses were down, she was stripped of all of her fierceness and anger. Beneath all of that, was just an innocent little girl, who was interested in the dark and different than most people had ever seen.

Beast Boy moved his neck downward, and kissed her on the top of the head. Still asleep, she moved in closer to him. He rested his head across her, and was soon captivated in deep sleep as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that day

Raven awoke from one of the best sleeps she'd had in a life time. Beast Boy wasn't in the room anymore, and she thought that what had happened previously could have just been a dream. She got out of the room, and went back into the media room, where Cyborg had made Beast Boy a plate of waffles stacked higher than him.

"Mornin' sleepy head," said Cyborg.

"It's five o'clock at night," said Raven heading toward the basement.

"Where are you going Raven? Don't you want dinner foods?" said Beast Boy.

"No, but give me one waffle for Robin," said Raven.

Cyborg handed her a plate then she continued downstairs to Robins holding cell. She went to the elevator, not wanting to go down the stairs. When she reached the basement, she walked straight to Robin's cell. He stood up and went to the conversation room and Raven did the same.

"It's been six hours, can I come out now?" asked Robin.

"Are you going to try and kill Beast Boy again?" said Raven.

"Is Starfire still dead?" retaliated Robin.

"No."

"What!" yelled Robin standing up, his chair sliding behind him at an incredible rate.

"I received a message from her, but she's in a lot of danger," explained Raven.

"If she's in danger, we have to find her!" yelled Robin.

"That's the problem. We have no idea where she is. All that we know is, she's in a lot of trouble, and that she's underwater," said Raven calmly.

"Underwater?" said Robin.

"Her disappearance, it wasn't Beast Boys fault or yours. When she was surfing, the wave, it knocked her down. Her captor was able to pull her down, and now she's being held in some sort of stronghold in the Ocean. The only problem is we have no idea where it is," said Raven.

"Who took her?!" said Robin.

"I really don't think I should answer that," said Raven.

"Raven!" he yelled. "Tell me who has Starfire!"

"I'm going to let you out, I need you to calm down ok," she said walking to the door.

"Raven please, I need you to tell me who took Starfire," he said quietly, choking back tears.

"I'll tell you when were upstairs, ok? Just so that if you have another freak out, I can have Cyborg help to restrain you, ok?" she said.

He nodded, and Raven opened the door. When it opened he threw her arms around her, and she embraced him back. When he pulled away, she saw a tear run down his cheek from beneath his mask.

"Robin, were going to find her."

They went up the elevator in silence, and Robin was able to hold back his light and silent tears. They went upstairs, and Beast Boy saw Robin then jumped behind Cyborg.

"Don't worry BB. Raven wouldn't have brought Rob back up hear if he was still having his freak out," said Cyborg.

Beast Boy got out from behind him, and then went back to the counter and began eating his second serving of waffles. A moment later a transmission came up on the large screen atop their window. On the screen appeared Slade's face and screaming could be heard in the background.

"Slade," said Robin.

"Hello Robin, I have a present for you my friends," Slade said.

He held up the vile whose contents were Starfires blood. The vile rose up out of Slade's hand and began to spin. Next all of its pixels separated and flew out of the vision of the screen. A moment later the vile dropped onto the floor of the media room inside of Titans Tower, inches away from Robins' feet. Somehow Slade was able to bend reality and transfer something physical through a simple transmission.

"Are you missing anything? Perhaps a file, or maybe an extra grappling hook, could you be missing something red? Maybe a rose, or could it be green? Could it be some sort of maybe a garden snake? Or maybe a young girl," said Slade.

Realization sunk into Robins mind and heart. Slade was the one that had kidnapped Starfire.

"Give her back!" Yelled Robin.

"Give who back?" asked Slade.

"Give Starfire back!" Robin yelled.

"Oh you mean her?" said Slade.

The screen moved around him, revealing Starfire. She was strapped to the Board still, but something dark was running up some of the veins in her arms. She was sweating, and Raven was able to somehow sense that she was in pain. Starfires eye shot open and she let out a scream. Then stopped.

"Starfire!" yelled Robin.

"Raven! Beast Boy, Cyborg! Help, Slade has taken me prisoner and is," she said before getting cut off.

Slade took the remote from his pocket and turned the dial up to 750 volts of electricity. Starfire screamed and her body jolted upwards.

"Stop!" yelled Cyborg.

"You're hurting her!" said Beast Boy.

Slade turned the remote down, and Starfire stopped. Her body went back down onto the table, and she shut her eyes. Her breath was light, and barely visible. This worried Robin to a high extent and looked into the eye slits of his mask.

"I will hunt you down and I will kill you," said Robin, then he turned off the transmission.

"Yo Rob, are you ok?" said Cyborg.

"I will be, when Slade is dead and Starfire is back," said Robin through gritted teeth.

"Um what fell out of the ceiling, and why is red?" said Beast Boy.

Robin picked it up and held it to the light. Turning it from side to side.

"Cyborg can you analyze this then give me a full report?" asked Robin.

He nodded and Robin went to his bedroom. He laid down on his bed and just thought. Something he hadn't done in weeks. Just sat down and thought about anything. But the thing he was thinking about at this moment, why didn't Starfire say his name? She'd said everyone else's but his. It was petty, but he thought his name should be first.

"knock, knock, knock"

"Come in" said Robin, sitting up.

Beast Boy entered the room and sat down next to him.

"Oh, hey Beast Boy. Sorry about trying to kill you earlier," Robin said.

"Yeah, that was a little awkward. But it's all good now don't worry," said Beast Boy.

"Ok thanks," Robin said.

"I do have one question, what do you mean it's my fault that Starfire had allegedly you know, died?" asked Beast Boy.

"Oh it's nothing," said Robin.

"Robin tell me," commanded Beast Boy.

"It was your idea to go to the beach, and well. If you hadn't suggested it than."

"Then what? You have to tell me Robin. You tried to kill me!" said Beast Boy.

"If you hadn't suggested, we go to the beach. Well Starfire would still be here today," he said quietly.

"Beast Boy, Robin get in here!" called Raven.

They went into the media room and Cyborg and Raven looked upset.

"What's wrong?" asked Beast Boy.

"Robin I think you should sit down," said Cyborg.

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy sat onto the couch. Raven was the best at breaking bad news.

"In the blood sample, we found a large trace of traegon lifriate," said Raven.

"And that is?" said Beast Boy.

"It's a kind of poison. It's special to Tameranians, it um, it," Raven stammered.

"Raven you have to tell us we can handle it" said Beast Boy.

"It's such a large amount, if it's administered one more time. It's going to kill Starfire," said Raven.

"Then we have to find her!" said Robin.

"If we can fund get fast enough, we will be able to save her," said Raven, "but if the third dose is administrated, then we'll only have a day. If we're lucky," said Raven gravely.

"Then we have to go, now!" said Robin.

"But we can only go for so long. If another mission call comes in, then Starfire, Robin. If it happens, I'm, I'm sorry, but. Starfire will have to wait," said Raven.


	7. Chapter 7

Help

"Stop now, please. I do not wish to be tortured anymore," sobbed Starfire.

"Don't worry child. It will all be over soon, and then, this whole place will just seem like a nightmare," said Slade

He walked behind her again, and this time brought over a small tablet.

"Wha-what's that?" asked Starfire.

"You're getting a change of scenery, this pill is going to temporarily neutralize your powers, so that when you are moved, you can't escape," he said.

He took the pill and shoved it in her mouth, against her will. After a moment, her naturally glowing skin glowing skin tone began to diminish. Her beautiful green eyes began to turn a dark grey. Her fiery red hair darkened into a midnight black. Her spirit began receding deep inside of her. Her last bits of hope began slipping out of her normally vibrant mind. All of her thoughts darkened. She went cold, and the darkness went up her veins at a higher rate.

"Shoot, now!" commanded Slade.

She looked puzzled.

"Use your powers, now!" He commanded again, this time more ferociously

She focused her energy into her hands. When she attempted to fire downward, only a small green burst of light moved from her hand. It went half an inch, then disappeared.

He took the board she was on by the top corners and pushed it forward. But first he forced her to keep her eyes closed, then put a mask on her which only nose holes. No mouth holes, or eye holes. She could feel herself moving forward, backward, around a corner, around another, and other directions in the like.

When it finally stopped, Slade removed the mask. She had no idea where she was, other than knowing she was still in her underwater prison. This room was not like the other room, it was a room made completely of windows. Or that's what she assumed, she was not able to see the back of the room.

Something about the room struck her as odd though. On the wall in front of her was a screen. In the other room, the screen was a mere projection. It appeared only when a transmission was sent. Yet this screen, it looked like it was the movies screen back home, at the Tower.

Slade walked up to the wall and touched it. Another screen appeared, but this was a different screen. It wasn't built into the wall, it seemed like it appeared at the touch of another object, or person. He began quickly typing and moving screens all around. After a minute of that, he left the room. Then, Robins face appeared on the screen. But he wasn't at the tower, she saw the surroundings and he was in the T-ship.

"Starfire?" he said.

Starfire kept quiet. She did not want to talk to Robin at that time.

"Starfire, can you hear me?" he asked

She nodded a s best that she could, but her movements were restricted due to the cuff tightly fastened around her head. But he got the message.

"Starfire! Are you ok?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Starfire, if you can talk I need you to. Where are you? Can you give us an approximate location?" he said.

"Robin, I do not wish to talk to you. Please, let me talk to Raven," she said softly.

"But Starfire."

"Robin. Please, let me talk to Raven. I wish to talk to her, and no one else," she said.

His expression diminished, but Starfire couldn't see it.

"Raven, turn on your communicator and set it to the hack able frequency. It worked on mine, it should work on yours," Robin sighed.

In a moment, the screen in front of Starfire flickered off, and then turned back on this time revealing Ravens face.

"Starfire! Are you ok, what did he do to you?" Raven asked.

"He's neutralizing my powers," she said, with clear pain in her voice.

"Starfire were coming. We'll be there soon, I promise! You have to stay with me, Beast Boy and aqua lad are scanning the ocean now, Starfire please tell me where you are you. Beast Boy thinks were close, Starfire. Do you think you could give an approximate location?" Raven sobbed, afraid for her friend.

Slade walked into the room, holding a needle filled with the dark substance.

"Starfire! That's going to kill you! You have to move!" yelled Raven.

Starfire tried squirming her way out of the cuffs but it was no use. Slade set down the needle, walked over to the wall, and the computer screens went up again. He entered internet code after internet code, and then the screen was split three different directions. Showing all the Titans but Beast Boy.

"Would you like to know where your pretty little friend is?" asked Slade.

"Give her back," growled Robin.

Slade picked up the needle and walked over to Starfire. He held it above her arm.

"Any last words my dear?" he said to Starfire.

"Slade! You cannot do this. Please do not. I can be of such use to you," she pleaded.

"What about you Titans? Any goodbyes you would like to get out of the way?" Slade said.

"Slade don't!" commanded Raven.

"Let's play a game," said Slade, "Come to these coordinates and see if you can save your innocent little friend. Before she meets her watery grave, or before the poison sets activates," he laughed.

He plunged the needle into Starfires arm, and her body went limp.

"Starfire!" Screamed Robin.

Slade nonchalantly walked to the wall and entered in a set of coordinates. T-ship made a sharp turn and began to go at higher and higher speeds. They wanted, they needed to save Starfire, for her sake, and for Robins. Slade walked back to Starfires board and unlocked all of her restraints. She limply fell to the ground and Slade walked out of the room. Doors sealed and the chamber began quickly filling with water.

After mere minutes, the chamber had almost completely filled. Even in her unconscious state, she could feel the familiar hand of drowning pulling away her life force once more. When she was shedding one of her last breaths, she felt a pair of hands pull her towards their body. It wasn't the spark she felt every time she felt Robin though. This was different.

Her muscles and heart began shutting down. She had already passed out minutes before the mysterious person had come. This was it, her last breath. Then her mysterious savior pressed his lips to hers. His mouth forced her to open hers, and he was able to breathe into her. Filling her lungs up with air, and then letting her breathe out.

But how had this person found her? More importantly, who was he?


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so I just want to clear a couple things up. So when mysterious person kisses Starfire, it's not like kissy, kissy, oh look a pretty girl who's passed out and looks like she could use a kiss, their actually pumping air into her lungs. So that she can breathe and you know, won't die a wet and slow and painful death. So sorry if that was a little confusing, but you probably only would have understood that if you had seen Water World J Oh also, if you support Raven and Beast Boy as a couple, you should really check out Lileipad's story "Balance of nature." It's really good.

Home

Robin and Aqua Lad sat around Starfires bed, trying to make sure that she was in stable condition. Raven was doing her best to prepare an antidote for traegon lifriate.

"Thank you , I have no idea if we would have saved her in time," admitted Robin.

"I don't know what I would do either," he said.

Starfires body began to jolt up and down. Robin looked at the heart rate meter. It was going off the charts. Something was happening to Starfire.

"Robin, go get Raven!" Commanded Aqua Lad.

He rushed out of the room running as fast as he could. He went into Ravens room, disobeying the most important rule of the tower: Non one is to ever enter Ravens room under any circumstances. The door slid open.

"Raven, something's wrong with Starfire! Get the antidote we have to hurry," said Robin.

"But it's, it's not ready," stammered Raven.

"I don't care come on," Robin commanded.

Raven threw the rest of the ingredients into the bowl, not even eyeballing the ingredients. She put it inside of the bowling and it liquefied, melting and hissing inside of the bowl. As she ran, she tried not to spill it, but it was hard not to.

They got into the room, Agua Lad was holding Starfires hand, and caressed it, trying to calm her down. The veins all over her body had run black. The intense jolting had stopped, but her glowing skin was absolutely pale. Whiter than a ghosts. She had gone intensely warm though. A fever spiked above that of a normal humans. Ravens hands went shaky, Robin couldn't allow her to spill the final bits of the antidote. He took the bowl from her hands, and dumped it into her mouth. Starfires body went still. The fever stopped, it drop down. Her body went ice cold, they looked at the heart rate monitor, her heart rate dropped to a straight line.

Raven put a hand on Robins shoulder, then quickly pulled it away.

"Robin, I'm so sorry," said Raven.

"I need some time alone," said Robin

"Robin if you need anyone," said Aqua Lad.

"I said, I need some time alone!" Robin yelled.

Raven went outside the room, followed by Aqua Lad. They went into the living room where Cyborg and Beast Boy was sitting on the couch talking. Beast Boy stood up when he saw Ravens face. He went forward, and instantly embraced her. Tears were streaming down her face. But these tears weren't silent. These tears, they were loud. She didn't care who heard her, ever since her and Starfire had switched bodies, they'd had a connection.

She went to the couch and instantly collapsed on top of it. She put her face in her hands. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Aqua Lad sat down next to her and tried to comfort her.

Back in the room, Robin sat on a chair next to the bed, and put his hands on his face and cried. Then he stood up. He felt another rush of anger. Much like the one that he'd felt when he thought it was Beast Boys fault Starfire had disappeared. He walked to the wall of the medical room that he was in with Starfire, and he felt an immense surge of power. He sent his fist crashing into the wall. He pulled it back out, his hand covered in a white dust.

He walked back to the chair by her bedside and sat down.

"I remember the first day that I met you Starfire. Every single detail. You know, at first I was a little bit afraid. Then you kissed me. I have to admit, I was taken by surprise. I didn't know that an alien girl could kiss that well. Then, we fought those freaky lizard things. We became a team that day. Then on that seemingly terrible night, when I had to take that horrible Barbie doll Kitty to prom, and you beat her in a floor length dress. That was really amazing. Then that slow dance in the end. That was amazing. I had no idea that I could dance like that.

Then when Ravens nightmares and fears took over the tower. You were so brave, and you were so strong. I just, I wish I could be as strong as you. Starfire, is it so hard for me to just want you in secret. Maybe if I'd told you before. Maybe you wouldn't be dead. We could have been on that board together. I wish that I could have died in your place. I don't want to live another day without you. If I had died, than. Actually maybe I wouldn't have died. Slade just wanted you, he didn't want me. Maybe, maybe. Maybe if it were me that the wave hit, then well. Maybe we would all still be alive.

I can finally understand what Beast Boy felt when Terra was turned to stone," Robin cried softly.

"Now I am going to show you something that no one has ever seen before.

He walked over to the table. His hand rose to his hair and he pushed his bangs away from his face. Starfires finger twitched but he didn't see it. A small spike appeared on the heart rate monitor, again he saw nothing. Robin moved his hand to the corner of his mask. He hesitated after a second, and then began to remove it. A small corner had come up off of his skin. Then, her heart rate spiked. This time, the machine entered it in as a large enough line to think it meant something. The monitor beeped.

Robin stopped taking off his mask and moved it back down onto his face, where it belonged. Another spike, and another, and another. He looked down at her chest, it was steadily moving up and down. Back at the heart rate monitor. It was stimulating a regular heartbeat. He put two of his fingers beneath her nose. He was able to feel light breath. Then he out his head to her chest, the machine truly wasn't lying. He could feel her heart beating inside of her. Somehow, Starfire was alive.

Robin began to lightly shake her from side to side. He heard a light groan. He began to shake her more vigorously. He heard a louder groan. He sat her up, and began to gently move her forward and back. Her eyes opened.

"Ikte Rumamaka! Trrafadolegar!" Yelled Starfire.

"Starfire!" Robin rejoiced.

"Targafa!" She said. He was able to sense rejoice in her voice.

"I'm going to go and get Raven!" he said.

He gave her a fast hug and then left the room. When he got into the screening room, he was laughing hysterically with joy. But his eyes met Ravens at the wrong moment.

"Robin what is wrong with you?" yelled Beast Boy.

"Starfire is. Starfire, haha," he said, choking with his laughter.

He was bounding up and down, but no one had any idea what was going on. One of Cyborgs hands clenched into a fist. Starfire was his younger sister. Not literally but she was the younger sister he always wanted, and needed.

"Yo Rob! This is not cool! We all know that Starfire is dead, now get out of here unless you're going to pay the proper respect," growled Cyborg.

"Starfire isn't dead" he said.

Raven looked up. She was crying tears that weren't clear but dark. But not like mascara and not like the kind from before. These were tears of mourning.

"Look. Either Robins gone crazy, or Starfires alive. I'm guessing that he's gone crazy, but I'm going to check and make sure that something. That Starfire is still. I'm going to go and, I'm going to go and have a moment alone with Starfire. Have Robin explain to you what's going on," said Aqua Lad.

He got up off of the couch and shot Robin a sharp an disrespectful look. As he left, he was able to hear the sounds of laughing through muffled words. He heard crying. He heard a loud thud, and assumed that Cyborg had punched him. He honestly didn't care though. Since the day he had met Starfire, he had felt, something different. Something beautiful, as beautiful as the ocean. But he knew about Robins feelings for her and hid his away at the very bottom of his soul. Robin was a friend. He didn't want that to go away. Even if it meant letting a strange beautiful and mysterious girl go.

He went into the room, and she was sitting up on the bed. Just as Robin had left her (even though Aqua Lad didn't know that.) Most importantly, Starfire was alive. He sat down next to her.

"Trafiero jarkocel!" She said in glee.

"Starfire?" He asked.

"Gratartu tryoley lefring zar Tameranian," She tried to explain.

"I don't understand," he said, making gestures with his hands.

Starfire took his hands and gently guided them into his lap. He looked at her and she smiled a large and beautiful smile.

"Gratar coorlect ucreadatch harletofarme," she said making simple and more accurate hand gestures.

He seemed to understand. He looked her, and they had an unwritten understanding.

"Can you ever speak English again? Wait, what happened?" He said in confusion.

She gestured for him to come a bit closer to her. He did as she asked.

"Jarkofante herolophicargo roctima zurezto artel kenzobarres," she said

In human this translated into "_on my planet we can learn any language through lip to lip contact. The antidote made me forget all languages but Tameranian._" But he didn't understand what she had said.

She gently put a hand on his shoulder. He was a little confused, but he was able to feeling something in that touch. He went with what Starfire was doing, he had absolutely no idea what was going on, but followed Starfires lead never the less. Knowing that even in a different language, she wouldn't ever try to hurt him.

Even though he understood absolutely nothing of what was going on, he knew that that sentence, and that body language meant something more than just talking. She was talking in the international language that everybody understood.

He put his hand around her neck, and she pulled him forward. He followed this like all else, and then there lips met. Although it was just a transferring of the language to Starfire, it meant the world to him. He moved his hand upward, and it slid onto her cheek.

At which moment, Robin and the rest of the Titans just so happened to be standing in the doorway. But Starfire and Aqua Lad were completely oblivious to all the rest of their surroundings. Starfire followed his lead in shifting their mouth positions, in all different directions. Starfire had no idea what she was doing, but she wanted to acquire all of the knowledge of the English language. When she had kissed Robin, it was so fast she only got 98% of it. But other than the knowledge, Robin was the only other thing that she could think about.

Starfire was the first to pull away. She had gotten all of the knowledge that she needed from this being. She took her hand off of his shoulder and he dropped hers from her cheek.

"Starfire?" Said Robin in disgust and astonishment.

"Friends! I have awoken, and he has helped regain all of the knowledge of this planet that I need," Starfire said with glee.

"Well this is awkward," said Aqua Lad rubbing the back of his neck in a clumsy way.

"Yeah no kidding, I think that I'm gonna go, before this gets even more awkward," said Beast Boy backing out of the door and turning to his room.

"I'm going to go and review formulas and meditate. This is just way too much to handle," said Raven.

"Um, I have to go and be somewhere," said Cyborg.

"Cyborg don't leave on this joyous occasion, where do you have to be that's so important?," asked Starfire.

"Umm I have to go and oil something," said Cyborg backing away.

"Oil what," asked Starfire.

"Um I have to go and oil BB's toothbrush, so bye!" He said then turned and ran.

"And you, I want you out of the Tower, now" said Robin.

"Robin, that was nothing, it was just," mustered Aqua Lad.

"I said out!" Yelled Robin clenching his fists.

"Ok well, I am sorry Starfire, but I apparently have to go. Contact me in some way or form when you get the chance," he said tripping out of the room.

"And you Starfire, what was that?" He asked getting close to her, but not romantically, violently.

"Robin it was simply a transferal of," said Starfire.

"A transferal of what? You know what? Just save it. I'm sick of hearing all of your lies!" he yelled.

"Robin I," she mustered again then getting cut off yet again.

"I said, I was sick of your lies!" Robin fumed. In a flush of anger, he raised his hand high, and slapped Starfire hard across the left cheek.

"Robin. At this moment, I realize something important. You are the cruelest villain I have ever met," met said Starfire as she turned and left the room, tears running down her face.

"Starfire, I'm sorry," he said Softly.

Robin sat in the chair, and put his hands to his face. He just lost the only girl that he had ever loved.


	9. Chapter 9

The truth

Starfire ran, tears streaming down her eyes to Ravens door. Knocked, but Raven was meditating, and could not hear her over the sounds of the chant. She began to run back the way she came, to get to Cyborgs room. She began to slow down, her heart began to hurt. She slumped up against the wall and put her knees to her chest. Her heart still hurt, but she had just returned from the dead. It began to pass and then she remembered the terrible stinging in her left cheek.

When her heart stopped hurting she stood up, and continued her way back to Cyborg. She was passing the medical room and she saw Robin on the chair with his head in his hands. She stopped, and was about to say something. Then she remembered the throbbing pain in her cheek. Although minutes had passed since it had happened, Robin possessed a brute strength that Starfire thought was humanly impossible. She continued walking, but picked up her pace.

Robin took his head out of his hands when he heard the footsteps, Starfire had passed him, but he still saw her long and beautiful locks pass through the doorway. He stood up and went quickly to the doorway to try and catch her.

"Starfire, wait!" he called out.

But she was either ignoring him, or just couldn't hear him. He stopped and thought that she just needed space. So he went to his room and sat in the dark. Starfire went to Cyborgs room, when she couldn't talk to Robin. She would often try to find Raven, if she wasn't available, she would pick Cyborg.

Starfire knocked on the door, and Cyborg opened it. He saw Starfire, crying, with a red mark displayed brightly across her face.

"Star, are you ok?" asked Cyborg looking at her face.

She shook her head.

"What happened?" he said.

"Robin," she said.

"Wait, Robin did this to you!" Said Cyborg.

"I wish not to talk about this here. Might we go somewhere that no one can hear us?" she said.

"Yeah, come on in," he said ushering her into the doorway.

"Here you can take a seat here," he said gesturing to the bed.

"Thank you very much Cyborg," she said quietly, choking back a few tears.

"So what happened?" He said

"Robin was very mad at me. He treated me as though I broke him somehow. But if I did I did not mean to. Then he got close to me. He scared me and would not let me explain. Then he rose up his hand and he hit me hard across the face. Just like Slade did to me the very first night I was his prisoner," explained Starfire, shuddering at the memory of Slade.

"Starfire, what he did was wrong. But I think you did break him," said Cyborg gently.

"What do you mean? I had just woken up. How could I have hurt my friend so bad that they would hurt me in that time?" asked Starfire.

"Starfire, I don't know if you understand this, but you kissed someone else, right in front of Robin. Let's just say if Robin really, really, cares about someone, he has a tendency to get a bit jealous. Well more than a bit jealous, very jealous," explained Cyborg gently.

Cyborg got up and went to one of his cupboards. He entered in a few codes. Had an eye scan, hand scan, and finger print scan.

"Cyborg, what is it that you are doing?" asked Starfire.

"Secret fridge, don't tell Beast Boy. The only reason I have it is to keep him out," said Starfire.

"How could you possibly think about eating at a time like this?" asked Starfire.

"Not eating, getting something for you. Besides, I'm always hungry, you should know that by now," said Cyborg.

He walked over to her with an ice-pack. Cyborg held it out to her, and she accepted putting it to her cheek. It helped with the sting but made her very cold.

"Anyway, keep going," said Cyborg.

"I was not doing anything with Aqua Lad. I was simply re-learning the English language," explained Starfire.

"Wait, what?!" said Cyborg.

"In Tameran, we are able to learn any language instantaneously. The thing which may confuse you Earth creature is that it is done through lip to lip contact. On our planet, it means nothing but a simple learning experience," said Starfire, regaining her confidence.

"Wait. So you don't like Aqua Lad?" asked Cyborg

"No. I do not 'like' as you say, our friend Aqua Lad. I 'like' someone else," said Starfire, realization sinking in.

"So does Robin know this yet?" asked Cyborg.

"No I was too ashamed to speak to him. I understand that hitting a person is an insult on Earth. But on our planet, it means Troq, but it is said using hands. Not words," explained Starfire.

"You need to tell this to Robin," said Cyborg.

"Ok, I suppose that I should. Thank you Cyborg, you are like the brother I have always wanted," said Starfire.

She got up and gave him a hug. He returned the embrace and she left the room. Putting the icepack on the bed, and leaving Cyborg to being. Well to being Cyborg.

She needed some fresh air just so that she could gather her thoughts together. Starfire walked to the door to the roof. She put her hand on the door handle, contemplating whether or not she wanted to go up. It would be the first time that she would feel the fresh air since Slade. She took a breath and began to push on the handle, but her heart began to thud hard again.

She felt a severe pain in her chest, and sat down by the door. The only person that could help her was her Kanorfga, but he was back on Tameran. He was trained firstly in medicine, that's the only way that he would be allowed to be her Kanorfga. Her heart not only ached from the pain, but from missing her home.

The feeling passed but this time, it lasted longer. She stood up again and put her hand on the door. She shoved it open, and thought that she was alone. Robin would have to wait until another time. She stood on the corner of the roof, breathing in the smell of the air. She looked at the Stars, only a day ago, or more, she feared that she would never ever see the stars again. But tonight, she would journey to them.

Her feet gently lifted off of the ground.

"Starfire, wait!" called Robin from the corner of the roof.

Her feet went down to the ground, and she turned to Robin. The redness on her face had almost completely diminished, and the tear stains on her face only made her glimmer more beautifully. Robin was mesmerized.

"Starfire, where were you going?" he asked

"Oh, I was going nowhere. I simply needed some breathable air," said Starfire. Covering up her true intentions.

"Hey Star?" said Robin.

"Yes," she said walking over to him.

"Are you ok? I really didn't mean to hurt you. I, something weird has been going on with me. Starfire, I almost killed Beast Boy, because my mind. It connected your disappearance, well with the trip to the beach that _he_ had initiated," said Robin.

"Robin. When you hit me, you did exactly as Slade did to me. That very first day, and when you hit me, it also meant something else on my planet. Something you promised you'd never call me as long as you lived," Starfire said as she sat down next to him.

"What, what did I call you? Or what did, what did it mean?" he asked staring into her eyes.

"Robin. On your planet, I understand that it is improper or considered very disrespectful to do that to a person. But, on my planet, not only is it disrespect, but it means something else as well," said Starfire.

Her hair blew gently in the wind. For a moment, Robin thought about what she meant. Starfire was such a happy and bright spirit. What could it mean that would pull her down so far?

"Starfire, what does it mean?" He asked again.

"Robin it is the physical way of calling me Troq," she said quietly.

"Starfire, I am so sorry. I don't, I didn't mean," he stammered.

"Robin, it is okay. I have forgiven you, and I was wrong to not listen to you before," she said.

"Starfire, it was wring for me to do that to you. Jealousy or not. It's hard for me to say, but if you like Aqua Lad, I can't do anything about it," he said sadly.

"Robin, I do not as you say 'like' Aqua Lad. My planets culture is very different from yours. What you saw Aqua Lad and I do, that was not anything to me. That was simply, in easy words, he was teaching me English," she said.

"Because somehow kissing magically makes you learn English?" He said growing agitated and slightly angry, but he pushed it down. He didn't want a repeat of what happened only hours earlier.

"Robin. I have come to understand, from seeing the beings of this world that a kiss means more on your planet than it does on mine. On my planet, lip to lip contact, it is simply the way that we learn any and all new languages," she explained.

"What?" he asked.

"For you humans, you must learn new languages by hand, and it requires very much effort. But the inhabitants if my planet can learn any and all languages if lip to lip contact is made with a inhabitant of any planet which speaks a different language," she explained.

"Oh my, Starfire. I am such an idiot!" yelled Robin.

She put a hand on his shoulder. The anger bubbling inside of Robin, simmered down back to his normal feeling. Then melted away. A feeling so close to fear, but so far away from it at the same time. Something falling into perfection, but also so close to tipping into a disaster. It was an odd feeling. It was electric. It was the same electricity that she had felt that day at the beach, when he was helping her onto the surf board.

He looked at her and smiled his quirky little Robin smile. Starfires eyes lit up. They hadn't felt this level of chemistry for weeks, but they didn't know what it was. Robin thought that maybe he was just hungry. Starfire thought that it was her heart beginning to hurt again, or that she was getting a fear of heights. They were of course on a roof. Sitting on the edge, with their feet dangling over 150 feet in the air, with no railing to protect them from falling on the concrete streets beneath them.

They looked into each other's deep and gleaming eyes. Starfires hair framed her face perfectly. But a single strand had blown into the corner of her eyes, hiding her beautiful complexion. He gently moved the strand away from her eyes and put it behind her ear. He took his hand away and put it back into his lap.

Starfire blushed, making her already perfect rosy cheeks even brighter. She made a small smile and turned her head slightly to hide her reddening face. Robin let out a small laugh and Starfire smiled wider and turned only redder. Robin looked at her taking in every single aspect of her perfect, beautiful body. From her amazing smile down to her color coordinated shoes, she was driving him insane without a single word. With only that dear perfection she so amazingly possessed.

She turned her face back to him. He scooted a little closer to her, and she followed this motion. They're hands were so close, Robins pinkie was touching hers. He moved his finger on top of hers and they sat there like that for just a moment. Robin couldn't bear being so close to her, touching her, but only slightly feeling her. He slid his hand completely on top of hers, she turned hers upside down. Her palm was touching his. He pulled her fingers inside of his and they were perfectly interlocked. It still wasn't enough.

She turned back into his eyes. His perfect eyes. She moved closer to him. Robin turned his gaze to meet hers. They stared into the eternity of each other's souls. She saw every one of his secrets. He saw each of her fears, all of her secrets, all of her memories.

He felt some sort of magnet, pulling him closer and closer to her. She turned as fall as she could to meet him directly. Another half an inch, she would fall and meet the cold hard concrete of the streets below. He leaned his head closer to hers. She slightly tilted her head so that she could meet him. She was close enough to feel his warm breath on her freezing skin.

Within that moment, everything seemed perfect. But a moment isn't an eternity, no matter how much she wanted it to be. She felt her heart pound in her chest and she hesitated. The pounding only felt worse in her chest. She moved back. He retracted to and turned bright red.

Starfire clutched her chest with both hands. She was still teetering on the edge of the room and a small forward motion was all she needed to fall. When she had removed her hand from Robins that was all of the motion she needed. She fell with a scream. He grabbed her hand, she was dangling from hundreds of feet of the ground.

"Starfire! Fly!" He yelled.

She felt the boundless joy of flight in her heart, but it wouldn't work. She tried using her incredible strength to assist him. But she barely felt the strength of a normal human. She only relied on Robin.

"Starfire, fly!"

"Robin, I can't!" She said.

Fear fled through her. She was afraid, tears began to stream down her face. This wasn't regular fear. This was a death defying fear. This was a fear of not being able to defy death.

Robin used all of his strength to pull her up. He got her to the roof. In the last and moist crucial moment when she began to slip, she felt a surge of strength rush through him. He pulled her up, but stumbled backward, and falling onto his back. He had pulled her fast enough that she had defied gravity. She accidently landed on top of him , then got off quickly.

"Starfire, what happened?" He asked, fixing his hair.

"Robin I fear that I am very sick and there is only a single person in this galaxy that can help me," she said.

"Yeah. Anything. Do you need a phone number, or do you want me to get the T-car and take you to a hospital?" he asked.

"Robin, I must go to Tameran"


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome home

The news that Starfire gave Robin had him stunned. But he had said anything, and that night on the roof something had happened between them. Exactly 15 minute later a meeting was called between the Titans. Robin explained that Starfire was hurt, that the antidote had worked but somehow backfired, and that they needed to get to Tameran if Starfire wanted to live.

All Titans agreed to assist them in their quest to heal Starfire. Cyborg sent a transmission to Titans East, telling them that there assistance was needed in Jump City to patrol it while they were on Tameran. They were given a single hour to pack. Robin wanted Starfire cured as soon as possible.

One hour later, they entered into the T-ship, taking their designated positions. Starfire was beaming with the thought of returning home, planet. She was absolutely dying to return to the planet she once knew. From its rocky surface, to its grand palace, it was thousands of miles of untold and undiscovered beauty.

They were approaching her home planet when the T-ship jolted to the side. Beast Boy looked at the scanners, hundreds of red dots were surrounding the ship. Another jolt, but this time at the left side of the ship, by Raven. She looked outside of her window, only to see a small cricket like creatures surrounding them and ramming the ship.

"Yo Star! What's up with the creepy green cricket things that want to kill us?" asked Cyborg through his headset.

"I don't know," she said.

"We should separate before these things kill us!" said Beast Boy.

The T-ship broke into separate pieces. Each Titan was able to take down at least 20 cricket things, and regroup afterwards. But two of the four motors had been blown and they were going in for a crash landing. Robin and Cyborg took the control sticks and carefully sent it forward. The ship Jolted, but not specifically to one side. It completely wobbled all over. Beast Boy checked one of the electronically and automatically updated plans of the ship, another one of the motors had been shot out.

"Cyborg, go hard forward," commanded Robin.

The ship moved forward smoothly toward the nearest planet. It was unspecified on the coordinates. A minute later the ship jolted again. The last motor had been shot out. The only thing that was keeping them up was there previous speed, and it was barely enough to give them a landing. Not necessarily a safe one though.

They landed in a landing strip in front of the palace. Starfire jumped of the ship as fast as she could and approached the doors to the hovercraft entrance.

"Amarastrak! Galfore! Astraka Markalzota!" Yelled one of the guards.

Everyone was able to feel the ground shaking, and heavy steps coming from inside of the palace. From behind his back, Robin took two of the disks from his belt and had his thumbs on the activation button.

From the doors came a man. At the least 8 feet tall. As wide as a half sized school bus. With arms as large Cyborg. His beard stretched down, than was separated into different strands. His hair just as long. He made even Cyborg look feeble in his presence.

"Matra syzonide! Ilafractika oplisar, gara!" Yelled the mysterious man.

Starfire did as best she could to make eye contact with the man. It was hard because of his incredible height and because her powers weren't working. Or never would again if she wasn't heald.

"Azha matimador! Halko prezxixcos!" She yelled.

Robin took the disks from behind his back and threw them forward when he saw the mysterious man throw his arms around her. The disks skidded off of the castle walls and fell to the ground with a clang. Two of the guards went forward to Robin and put their spears in front of him.

"Stop! He meant no harm," Starfire commanded.

"Our apologies princess," said one of the guards in perfect English.

"PRINCESS?" Said Robin in astonishment.

"Oh yes. Did I forget to mention? I am princess of Tameran. But that is not important. This is Galfore. He is my Kanorfga, he has raised me since I was very small," Starfire explained.

"This guy's your nanny?" laughed Beast Boy.

"Does something amuse you little green one?" asked Galfore.

Galfore approached Beast Boy and towered over him. He looked 700 feet tall to Beast Boy. Beast Boy turned into a gopher and then scurried behind Ravens leg.

"Sir, my name is Robin, this is Cyborg, this is Raven, and that was Beast Boy," explained Robin.

"We welcome you to our planet with open arms," said Galfore

"Thank you sir. But when we were coming in, really strange creatures attacked us. They shot out all four of our motors, and I was hoping you knew what they were," Robin explained.

Glafore's joyous expression faded down to a straight line.

"The drenthax army has been attacking our planet for weeks now," said Galfore.

Starfire turned away when she heard the word Drenthax, and went behind two of the guards so she didn't have to face Galfore when he spoke of this subject.

"We would like to help in any way that we can," offered Robin.

"No, you have brought us exactly what we need, now that we have our princess. We can fully initiate our deal with the prince of Drenthax. But thank you. If your services are needed, we will inform you immediately," said Galfore.

Robin looked puzzled for a moment, lost in confusion. Galfore raised his arm to the two guards that Starfire had been hiding behind and they stepped aside. Starfire was revealed her face grim.

"Mazzah, Cofry! Show our guests to their rooms," commanded Galfore.

Starfires face brightened when she learned that her friends could stay. Then she got an odd feeling in her chest. It moved up into her heart. It began thudding harder than ever before. Her vision began to get blurry, and she sat down. Her legs couldn't support her weight within her weak State. She saw Robin and Galfore standing over her. Everything began to spin, than it all faded to black.


	11. Chapter 11

Take Flight

Starfire felt two hands lightly shaking her. Her eyes slightly opened to see a spiky haired teenage boy. He helped her out of her bed, and he led her to the balcony.

"Fly," he said.

"I can't," Starfire answered drowsily.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Fly," he said.

"If I do, you must come with me," she said.

Robin extended his hand and Starfire took it.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go," he said with a grin.

She focused all of her energy on joy. All of the memories that she had with Robin. All of the moments that they had had together, and all of the moments to come. Starfire felt her feet gently lift off of the ground. She used her incredible strength to lift Robin as well, but he was hanging so far below her, she was afraid that he would slip.

She went back down to the balcony

"Robin, I fear that I cannot do this," said Starfire.

"Then go without me," said Robin

"Robin," Starfire objected

"Hey. It's fine. I've got plenty of guards here, and you grew up here. Were both going to be fine," he said.

She released his hand and put it to her side. Her thoughts began again and her feet lifted off of the ground. She smiled at Robin as she entered the endless domain of the sky. He waved at her as she left.

Coming to her planet this time, it seemed more beautiful than ever. She began west of the palace, going to the crystal pools in the secrato in the forest of Ender. Then she went north, to the glacier peaks of Urrpa Dur. Then East, to the point of Kada. Finally she went south, to her secret place.

She landed and began to walk through a small hidden path in the forest of Lorialga. She came to the small creek she needed to cross. She took in the sight for a moment. She had been on this path hundreds of thousands of times. Starfire picked up a small stone and tossed it inside. A small silver animal went through the water and stopped to look at Starfire.

To her knees to look it. It looked nothing like a fish, but it looked nothing like a creature that could go on land. Starfire dipped her hand into the water. The animal scurried went up to her hand. She left it there as it climbed on. She left her hand in the water for a moment, and then pulled it out.

The animal stayed on her hand for a moment, and then it liquefied. The silver liquid it had left fell back into the water. Starfire gasped, had she just killed a living creature? Then when the drops hit the water, it reformed. It changed back into the strange little animal it had once been. The creature continued downstream.

But what was it? She had seen it before, but where? She had been on earth so long her knowledge of Tameran had slipped away from her. She waved it out of her mind then continued. After 7 minutes of walking, she found a fork in the rode. One light path and one dark, she went down the dark path.

She walked again and finally found it. She pushed through a thicket of trees and then entered a beautiful clearing. In the center was a fountain, spraying beautiful clear water. Then a bench. She was in her personal place of heaven.

Something seemed strange though. She had been here hundreds of time, but something was off. Starfire sat on the bench and took in her slice of heaven, than she found it. On the tree directly opposite of her she found a message scrawled in the bark.

_See you soon, love Haddix. _

She thought that he must have come when she was on Earth. But a chill ran up her spine. She immediately left and returned to the Balcony.

"How was it?" asked Robin when she returned.

"Perfect," she said, hiding the thought of the message.

"Galfore wants to see you," said Robin

"I must go then," she said.

She walked out of her room with Robin and he broke off from her in the hallway as he went to his room. Starfire continued down the stairs and winding hallways until she found Galfores room. He was sitting on a large chair with an empty one facing him.

"Hello Galfore," Starfire said.

"Starfire, take a seat. We have a serious matter to discuss," Galfore said.

She looked uncomfortable but still sat down.

"Princess, as you know your birthday is coming. It is a joyous celebration for the entire kingdom, and you will receive your coming of age honors. And as you know, the Drenthax army has been attacking. We have settled a deal with them. The rulers have threatened to destroy our entire planet, unless we continue with our deal. You will learn more of the deal on your Birthday.

The king and queen of Drenthax, they have a child. Starfire, this may be hard for you to handle, but their son is," Galfore paused.

"Galfore, who is their son?" asked Starfire.

"I do not know if I should tell you until tomorrow," he said.

"Galfore!" Starfire begged.

"Haddix is returning"


	12. Chapter 12

Old friends

Starfire was awestricken with the news that Galfore had delivered. After that she had immediately stood up from the chair and left the room. As she left Galfore put a hand to his head and let out a deep sigh.

She walked up the stairs in a daze. Starfire was so confused, so upset, so angry, so sad, yet she was so relieved. Her head grew light, and she just continued walking. Up each of many staircases covered with thick red velvet.

Her limbs soon grew numb. She tried to make it to her room, but there were just so many stairs, flying wasn't an option either. Galfore had said she couldn't use her powers until she was fully healed. That first flight was a test just to see if she could still use her powers. If she was fit to be Tameranian royalty. She went to the nearest floor and the nearest room possible.

Starfire slowly trudged to the room at the top of the stairs. Her arm felt heavy as she lifted it to the door. Tears began to stream down her face and her heart began to hurt in her chest. Robin opened the door and saw a weak and crying Starfire standing before him.

"Starfire, oh my gosh are you okay?" he asked, putting his and on her elbow to steady her.

"No," she whispered.

He took her hand and pulled her inside, and the door shut behind him. He was walking her to his bed, so she could rest incase her heart was giving out again. He felt her go slightly clammy, and then she kneeled to the ground.

"Starfire!" he said.

She fell all the way. Meeting the ground with a thud. Hastily felt her pulse. Her heart was beating steadily, he felt her breath and it was deep and slow. Nothing out of the ordinary. Perhaps she was just dehydrated, or thirsty, or even hungry.

He slid his arms underneath her limp body and lifted her, pulling her to his chest. Robin walked over to the bed and gently set her down. He slid a blanket over her then sat next to her on a chair by the bed. He picked up a device he had been working on rewiring to help monitor the Drenthax fleets activities. He continued working on it for hours until he was finished with the device. Than he tried to go to sleep as well, hoping that nothing in the room would try and eat him while he dreamt. It had happened the night before when he accidently sat on the wrong piece of furniture.

Starfires Dream

Starfire was on the balcony, just like before that night. She was leaning over the balcony, looking at the stars. Following them. From the inside of her dream, Starfire was able to recall how when she was little she went to Gallifrey with her best friend. She met so many strange people there. But they were so amazing. They looked so much like humans, but were still so different.

"Hey Star," she heard a familiar voice say.

She tried to turn, but it was almost like she was frozen to the railing. But the voice was so soothing, so plain, and so familiar.

"Robin?" she asked

"Just relax Starfire, look at this beautiful night. Do you remember when we went to Gallifrey?" The voice asked with a slight chuckle at the end.

"Robin, please. Is this you just playing with my memories? I need to know," she said quietly.

Somewhere inside of her, she knew that the mysterious figure of her dreams wasn't Robin. She knew, she didn't want to know. She didn't want to remember. She hoped that he had gone, after he abandoned her. She didn't think that he had wanted to, he just did. He was taken from her, they took him from her.

Starfire saw a hand pointed into a finger extended in front of her. The hand looked strong, like Robins hand. It was the same skin tone, but a little but lighter and also a little bit darker in a sense. Somewhat like hers. She followed the outstretched finger all around the piece of the planet she could see. All the way down to the forest, all the way down to her special place.

Then the hand lowered out of her sight. She tried to turn but it didn't work, she was still frozen. Two arms snaked themselves around her face, she was able to feel their hands lock around her. Then, the mysterious person put their head on her shoulder.

"Starfire, we could do so many amazing things," said the voice

"No! I wish to wake up now please!" she said.

"Come on Starfire. You know that you want to see me again. I know it's been hard for you, but I'm back now, and I'm not going to leave you," cooed the voice.

_Awake_

Robin awoke and outstretched his arms. Then, Starfire snapped awake with a scream.

"Starfire, it's okay. Calm down, I'm right here," he said immediately going to her side.

Her breathes were shallow and loud. He grabbed her hand and held it between his.

"Are you okay Starfire?" he asked

"I am now," she said

"What happened," he asked

"It was simply umm. What do you call it, I believe they are called a nightmare," she said.

"It's over now. I'm right here, you're safe now," Robin said.

Robin gave her a hug and she accepted it. Yet, this hug was not a friendly hug. It was longer, more loyal. More loyal, more close. They both let go, then a messenger knocked on Robin's door.

"Sir you are needed in defense command," the guard said.

Robin was about to put his hand on Starfires shoulder to give a friendly goodbye when the guard interrupted him.

"Halt! No one is to touch the princess until they are given absolute and undeniable permission"

"Oh, ok" he said

They both stood up off of the bed and walked to the door. The guard shot Robin a cold look, and made him go first. The guard walked next to Starfire, meeting another guard by the split at the hallway who led Robin down the long staircase.

"Will you need anything else princess?" asked the original guard

"No, you are dismissed," she said

The guard gave a disapproving look then continued down the stairs. Starfire waited until he was gone, then turned again and went to Ravens room. She knocked on the door and heard footsteps before it slid open.

"Hello Starfire, can I help you?" asked Raven

"Yes," she said

"I guess you can come in. But don't touch anything, I'm trying to develop a serum that can give people more powers, but only temporarily," she said.

She led Starfire inside than shut the door. Raven cleared a path to what she figured out were two chairs. Raven was about to sit down

"Raven, Stop!" she said

"What?" asked Raven standing back up

Starfire walked to where Raven was sitting and pulled a small piece of cloth from one of the bed sheets. She dropped it onto the seat of the "chair" and it grew teethe than ate the cloth.

"What the heck was that?!" Raven said

"It is a Lorgaf, not a chair," said Starfire.

"Oh. Then I guess were just going to have to sit on the floor," Raven said, rolling her eye.

They sat down

"Alright, what do you need," Raven asked, mixing something into a bowl.

"Something strange has been happening, my dreams always have a strange figure in them. I know who they are, but I do not want to know. I want to forget who they are, but they keep coming back," she said

"What do you mean?" she asked

"When I was young, my best friend was attacked and kidnapped by the Drenthax army. I have not heard from him since, until one of my first nights here. I went to the forest, and on a tree was a note from him. He has returned but is not here. Now he is coming back, and Raven, I am afraid but I don't know why," Starfire said sadly.

"Come here," Raven said putting down the bowl.

Starfire scooted closer and Raven put her hands on the side of Starfires face.

"Clear your mind," she said

Starfire did. She assumed Raven was reading her mind, and she let her. Then it became clear that she wasn't.

"Starfire, you're in grave danger"


	13. Chapter 13

Return

After her conversation Starfire returned to her room. She lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out what Raven meant.

"Beep" she heard on the speakers in her room.

Being the princess she had to take safety precautions. The palace guard's put a two way speaker in her room, hidden inside of a sliding panel inside of the wall in case she was in need of assistance.

"Princess, you are needed in the grand hall in exactly 29 minutes t0 put on one of your formal gowns, prepare and come into the hall, it is crucial to Tamerans' people and safety," the guard said.

Starfire rolled her eyes than got up off of her bed. Starfire walked to her closet and began rifling through it when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said

Her back was still turned to the door, but she heard it slide open and heard familiar footsteps from behind her. She turned and saw Robin walking toward her.

"Hey Star, what are you up too?" he asked

"I have been told to go to the Grande hall in 29 minutes wearing something more formal," she said, rolling her eyes

"Fun," he laughed

"You try being a princess," she said

"Let me help you, but it's a surprise go hang out, somewhere," he said

She stepped away and lay back down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Waiting for Robin to either pick a fashion atrocity or something amazing. After a moment he brought over a long red dress.

"Robin, I haven't seen that since," she said staring in awe at it

"Just, go try it on," he laughed.

"Out," she said

He put his hands up and walked out of the door. Starfire made sure that the door was fully locked than slid on the beautiful dress. The inside was made of a silk, softer than any she'd felt before. The outside was a shimmering emerald green.

"Can I come in now?" Robin asked through the door

"Yes" she called out

He walked in the room and stopped when he saw her.

"Starfire, you look amazing," he said, staring at her in awe.

"Thank you," she said with a slight giggle

"Princess, you are needed in the Grande hall at once," said the voice again

Starfire sighed, and then began to walk out of the room followed by Robin. They entered the Grande hall together. He branched off from her when they walked through the large arched doorway. He flashed a smile, than went to sit with Beast Boy and Raven. Cyborg had met a Tameranian girl that morning, and was trying to figure out how an alien cyborg relationship, from earth to a planet millions of miles away would work.

Starfire moved to the center of the isle and walked down to the gigantic throne that lay before her. When she reached it, Starfire gracefully turned around and sat down.

"Subjects of Tameran, we have brought all of you here today for important news. Years ago, when our princess was very young, a great tragedy befell our great kingdom. Her betrothed was stolen by the Drenthax fleet and was not seen by Tameranian eyes for many moons. Many weeks ago we began being attacked by the Drenthax army. Now we have settled a deal with them. We shall give them our princess, to be wed to the king and queens youngest son, in exchange for peace between our two peoples. Now I show you her betrothed. I give you, prince Haddix of Drenthax" said Galfore.

Whispers and gasps sped over the crowd, some cried. She heard some clap quietly.

"Quiet!" Galfore commanded.

The crowd stopped their murmuring and clapping and silently gazed toward the gigantic doors of the grand hall. For a moment, all was silent. Not a whisper, not a couch, not a tear, not even a clap was heard over the audience. Part of Starfire prayed that this was all a terrible dream and that Haddix truly wasn't coming back, another part of her desperately wished for him to return.

After what felt like forever, the silence was broken by the sounds of the doors opening. Starfire rose up off of her chair, as was the way in Tameran. The heads which had not already been at the door turned to see.

A boy, of Starfires age walked down the red velvet carpet followed by six guards. Many of the girls in the audience let out squeals at the sight of the handsome man.

The side of Starfire that wanted Haddix to be a reality won over, but she had to stand her ground. She did not move a step even though she yearned for his embrace. He walked to the stage and took his place beside her, she was somehow able to feel his heart beat from feet away. She also felt him smile.

"We have brought together the future rulers of our two planets. We shall celebrate their marriage at moonset on the night of the Black Moon!" said Galfore.

Applause rang through the crowd then one of the guards threw their hands in the air and the applause immediately stopped than the Tameranians departed and quickly left the room. Soon only Starfire, Haddix, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were left.

The rest of the Titans began to approach the stage. Quickly Haddix threw his arms around Starfire and she accepted his embrace. Her head was on his shoulder like when they were little. But something was different about him, something strange. His skin was cold.

"ugh hum," said Robin clearing his throat.

Starfire giggled and pulled away, but had a creeping feeling inside of her.

"Ah Star, who's your friend," asked Beast Boy.

"My name is Haddix. When we were young, Koriand'r and I were best friends, than the Drenthax fleet kidnapped me. I have not seen Koriand'r for many moons, and now I finally return to her," explained

Raven extended her hand for a handshake and Haddix accepted it. When it had finished, Raven quickly drew her hand to her side and focused her energy on Starfire. When she was still n Slade's grasp, Starfire had sent a message to her. Raven hoped she could do the same.

"He's so cold" she thought.

After a moment of silence a Drenthax guard entered the hall.

"We require the presence of prince Haddix," said the guard.

He quickly turned and left the room.

"I must be going too. I have, uh, things to prepare," said Starfire.

Once Starfire left everyone looked at each other. Beast Boy shrugged as did Cyborg, but Raven and Robin looked more concerned. Cyborg and Beast Boy left the room talking about how Beast Boy was worried nothing on the planet was vegetarian.

When Raven knew they were out of earshot she moved a little closer to Robin.

"Something about him isn't right," whispered Robin

"I know," raven said

"Why did he call her Koriand'r?" asked Robin

"I don't know. But when I shook his hand, something about him wasn't right. You know how Starfires skin is warm?" she asked

"Yeah," said Robin

"His skin was as cold as ice," she whispered to him

"Hey! No one is permitted to be in the grand hall without a guard or permission!" said the guard.

They quickly began walking to the door when Robin whispered "I'm talking to Starfire." Raven nodded and they went their separate ways.

Robin went straight to Starfires room and hesitated to knock on the door, incase Haddix was inside. He pushed that away, knowing that Starfire would wait to explain to him what was going on before she caught up with that Haddix character.

He didn't knock and instead just went in. Starfire wasn't in her bedroom so Robin walked out onto the balcony. He found Starfire standing their looking at the stars with her hands folded on the railing.

"Hey Starfire," he said walking next to her

"Oh hello Robin, I was just" she stammered

"It's okay, you don't have to explain anything to me"

"Robin thank you. It is just, people here they. Well, it's just that. It is not important," she sighed

"No Starfire. Look, if it's important to you, than it's absolutely important to me," he said

She turned around and looked around him, making sure no one was in the room. When she was sure, she closed the doors leading to her balcony then the pull over shades on the outside. Once Starfire did that she returned to Robin.

"You can tell me" he said to her softly

"Well it is just. I do not want to be married to Haddix. I loved Haddix when I was young and I did want to marry him, I was in fact how you say, looking forward to my Birthday. To the day that we would be married. Then he was taken by the Drenthax army, he had the opportunity to do secret transmission and yet he did not. Then I grew up and I came to earth and I met, you," she said quickly avoiding eye contact

"Wait what do I have to do with this?" he asked

"Oh it is nothing. I simply, um I was not able to finish my explanation, I was about to um say. You and, the rest of the our friends!" she said hastily.

"Oh. Hey Star, can I ask you a question?" he said to her

"Of course," she said looking him in the eyes now

"Why was Haddix calling you Koriand'r?" he asked

She looked down, almost ashamed to answer the question

"Robin all creatures of this universe are born with a word on their tongue. Well maybe not a word as you earthlings say it, a name. I do not know how, but Haddix somehow was able to figure out the word on my tongue. But I have not found the word on his, his name to me is simply Haddix," she explained

"Is that all?"

"No. On my planet, your betrothed is determined not only by the grand ruler of Tameran, but by the given name. You see, if one Tameranian falls in love with the other, and they both learn each other's given names, then with the approval of the grand ruler, they are to be married. But in my case, to make peace, and because Haddix knows my given name and so the grand ruler has chosen him as my betrothed," she sighed

"Maybe we can stop it, who is the grand ruler? When does the black moon occur?" he asked

"I know not who the grand ruler is. Since, since my parents died, I was set to be grand ruler when I came of age. At the time my sister came of age, she would rule until I was of age. At which time I would forever rule Tameran. But it could not be Black Fire. For, she is in jail. I, I do not know who the ruler is. I could speak with Galfore, but I know not if he will tell me," she sighed again

"Ok, when's the Black Moon?" he asked

"Robin. The Black Moon is in 5 days


	14. Chapter 14

Surprise

After Robin left to his room to try and find a way to fix the wedding problem, Starfire returned to gazing up at the stars.

Best Boy walked down the hall and gently lifted his hand to Ravens door. He knocked.

"Who is it?" she asked

"It's me," called Beast Boy

"Wait for a second," said Raven through the heavy metal door.

He heard her soft footsteps patter to the door. Next he heard the sound of locks sliding and her light breath. After a moment the door slid open.

"Yes?" she asked

"Can I come in?" asked Beast Boy

"No," said Raven shutting the door

He knocked on the door again and heard Raven sigh in exasperation. She opened the door again, revealing only a small crack in the door for her eyes.

"Why can't I come in?" he asked

"Because I'm doing something," she said

Before she could shut the door again, Beast Boy stuck his foot in the door. Raven opened it the entire way this time and leaned up against its frame.

"What do you need?" she asked glancing back into her room

"I'm bored!" He said

"Can't you just go play with a tree or turn into something and terrorize some other planet?" she asked

"Please hang out with me!" he begged

"Beast Boy I really-"

"Please!" He yelled, this time louder

"Beast Boy I-"

"Please!" He said again, this time louder than the last

Raven quickly clapped her hand over his mouth

"If I hang out with you for 20 minutes will you please shut up?" she asked

Beast Boy nodded and Raven released his mouth. He smiled at her and she just rolled her eyes. Beast Boy began to enter her room but she stuck out an arm to stop him

"Why can't I go in?" he asked

"Because"

"Because why," he said

"I'm doing something important," she said

"So? Maybe I can help," he explained

"No"

"Why not," he asked

"You are either going to break something, ruin something, or get eaten by something," she said, blocking the door

"Will not,"

"Don't you remember what happened when you spilt that love potion?" she asked

Beast Boy tried to recall that instance, but turned bright red when he did.

"There it is," Raven said with a small snicker

"So, that doesn't mean I'll so that ever again," he said defensively

"Yes it does, if you want me to 'hang out' with you. We're going to have to do it somewhere else," she said coldly

"Fine," he said

"Okay let's go, somewhere, something feels weird about this place," Raven said with a slight shudder

"Gardens?" he asked

"Anything to get me out of this hallway," she said stepping out of the doorway

Beast Boy led her down the dark velvet carpets to the large doors that cut off the inside of the palace from the rest of the planet. He opened them for her like any gentlemen would do, but began to shift under the heavy weight of the doors. Raven giggled slightly then shot a black ray out of the jewel on her forehead. The door was encased in black light and was being held open by simply her mind.

Beast Boy laughed sheepishly then walked out of the door. Raven followed and when she left the threshold, the heavy door shut behind her. Beast Boy began making twists and turns down the winding path that led over the entire planet.

"Beast Boy, I think you're lost" said Raven

"Were not lost, were just taking a small detour," he said

"Well, in case you were wondering, the gardens are that way," said Raven pointing at a lush green patch of land just to their left

"I knew that," Beast Boy laughed attempting to cover up his miss direction

They walked to the gardens and Raven sat down on a bench. Beast Boy sat next to her and they began to talk

"I wonder if Robins going to have a freak out when Starfire gets married" Beast Boy said

"He will, but that's not the only thing that's been going on. Something much deeper, something much darker is happening," said Raven

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Haddix isn't who he says he is. There's something different about him"

"How so?" he asked

"He's cold. He doesn't glow like Starfire, he doesn't, he's not. He's got a dark soul," she said

"Wait what?" Beast Boy said

"I mean, he doesn't have any good inside of him. Evil and hatred are running though him," she said

"So? He's Starfires best friend," said Beast Boy

"No. He's not. He's different now. He want's something out of her. And I can tell you now, his intentions, they aren't good"


	15. Chapter 15

1 Down

Raven, Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg met in the clearing where Raven and Beast Boy had been earlier that evening.

"Thanks for coming" said Raven

"Yeah anything to get this 'Haddix' character out in the open," said Robin

"What have you learned so far about him?" asked Cyborg

"Let me tell let me tell!" Said Beast Boy loudly

"Shut up! Keep your voice down," Raven hissed

"Sorry, but anyway Raven says that-" said Beast Boy, before Cyborg clapped a hand over Beast Boys mouth

"Haddix is not like Starfire. Have you noticed his skin?" Raven asked

"Yeah, he's pail" said Robin

"And Starfire is glowing. Her skin tone represents the essence of her soul. Her soul is light, very light and very happy. She beams wherever she goes" explained Raven

"Yeah I already know that she's amazing" said Robin in a daze

Beast Boy gave him a skeptical look

"By amazing I mean, um. I mean that she's an amazing person. Yeah that she's really cool and….. stuff…." Said Robin trailing off as he tried to think if a good excuse

"Anyway. His soul is dark and colorless. He has no inner conscious. It's almost like, it's almost like he's dead inside," said Raven

"Well, what are we supposed to do about it?" asked Beast Boy, pulling Cyborgs mouth away from his hand

"I say that we figure out this 'princes' angle" said Robin

"According to the Tameranian culture, all those marrying royalty must be approved for a final time by the Grand Ruler of Tameran before within the three days before the wedding," said Raven

"We have three days before it begins, that's perfect. Raven, you try and listen in on their final approval, Cyborg, Beast Boy why don't you check in on the Drenthax army and find out their situation," Robin commanded

"What are you going to do?" asked Beast Boy

"I'm going to go have a, talk, with Haddix" Said Robin slightly angry

"Robin, what do you mean by talk to him" asked

"I'm just gonna talk to the guy" said Robin

"Robin?"

"I'm just gonna talk to the guy. That's all that I'm gonna do. I, I'm just gonna talk to him" said Robin, picking up a large stone as he walked down the path

"Robin!"

"I'm just going to talk to him, I'm just gonna talk to the guy," he said

"Than why do you have a big rock?" called Beast Boy

"I may or may not bash his face in with a rock, depends on how guilty he seems" Robin called

Cyborg shot Raven a worried glance, and she shot a black ray out of her forehead. It wrapped around the rock in Robin's hand and floated back to her.

"Do you think Robins going to kill Haddix?" asked Beast Boy

"Really depends on whether or not Haddix marries Starfire" said Cyborg

Raven snuck inside of the conference room gazed around. She saw a black sleek box exposed in the center of a table. Raven quietly walked to the table and laid her hand on the box. It sent a chill though her hand, as cold as ice, but it also burned. She immediately moved her hand away and pulled it into her view. It was steaming and red. The box had burned her.

Raven let out a small yelp, then heard footsteps approaching the door. She dropped her hand to her side and then a black cloud incased her. She moved to the ceiling and willed the lights inside of the room to turn out. She was practically invisible in the dim light, her head was the only thing revealed.

The door creaked open and Haddix entered with a dark haired girl. She couldn't see her face though.

"So, has the plan been put into final action?" asked the girls voice.

Something about that voice was familiar. It was hauntingly familiar, deep and almost gravely.

"Yes," said Haddix with a laugh at the end.

"It's brilliant! You get my pesky little sister, where she has no escape. And I get the jewel of Charta! The only source in the world that can gain the power of all life forms!" The girl said with a laugh.

The voice of the girl rang through ravens mind. Madam Rouge? No, she couldn't sustain alien life. Kitten? No, she was far too stupid to make it into space. Jinx? No, it wasn't possible. Then it occurred to Raven. The holder of the voice, Starfires cruel sister, Blackfire. Raven let out a gasped, she could not hold it in.

"What was that?" Blackfire said

They both turned to the corner and saw Ravens. Haddix out a cruel laugh and shot a beam of black light out of his hand. Raven dropped to the floor.

"The jewel," commanded Haddix

"I said, the jewel!" He fumed

Blackfire reached for the black box on the table, but it burned her as well.

"You fool! You have to recite the incantation to open the box!"

"If you're so smart why don't you do it," Blackfire returned

"Nacke se mara tanta karon," said Haddix, picking up the box and opening it.

He pulled out a glowing red stone and shoved it into ravens hand.

"Mara se khartuf," he recited.

The jewel glowed brightly and then the diamond on Ravens head diminished and was replaced with only skin. Then her purple hair lightened into a chestnut brown. Haddix took the stone and returned it to it's box.

"There now you know how the jewel works," said Haddix

"What did you do to me?!" asked raven, staring in awe at a strand of her hair

"You're not creepy now, enjoy," jeered Haddix

"I was never creepy, I was just different!" flamed Raven, raising her hand and attempting to send a bolt of a spell at him.

"You idiot, I just drained you're powers!" laughed Haddix

Raven stood up and attempted to run from the room, but she was incased in a beam of black light.

"One down, send her to the pit," Haddix said to Blackfire

"Where are you going?" she asked

"I need to see my future bride to be," he laughed, as he walked out of the room


	16. Chapter 16

Hide and Seek

Haddix walked to Starfires door, calming himself from the sudden rush of power that he had just withdrawn from Raven. He calmed himself, thinking of Starfire. Lifting a bold hand to her door, he sent a small flare of black light which opened it.

"Hello beautiful" he said walking towards her

"Oh, hello Haddix. I thought that my door was locked, how did you-" she said

"I have my ways" he said, cutting off the end of her sentence

Haddix, walked past her, dragging a hand lightly across her bed as he passed her. She watched him walk to the balcony, and she followed. When she entered the cool night air, she looked all around but couldn't see him. Could he have been her imagination? She thought he could be.

Starfire approached the railing and folded her arms so that her elbows rested against the cool stone. She stared up into space, tracing the many constellations with her eyes. Starfire felt a sudden sense of bliss. Everything was perfect, except for Robin. She longed for him to be by her side.

"The sky is beautiful isn't it" said a voice from behind her. It sounded so much like that of Haddix, but much more icy, with the sound of a dark intent.

Starfire attempted to turn her head, but just like in her dream, she couldn't. She opened her lips to try and speak, but no words would come out. From her waist, she felt two arms wrap around her small figure. Their icy touch chilled her very exposed skin.

She felt the hands lock in front of her stomach. Then, Starfire felt a chin rest on her exposed shoulder.

"We haven't really had any alone time since I got here, but were alone now," said Haddix

Starfire would have given a reply to that, but again no sound came out of her lips. Haddix gently moved his head at angle so that his lips were touching her neck. He gently began to kiss up the long stretch of skin that was her neck.

Starfires discomfort grew. All that she wanted was Robin. She did not want Haddix to do this to her, she wanted it to be Robin. She prayed that she would find some sort of strength to cry out for help, but alas. All of her hope was in vain.

"You are so beautiful. I don't know how that Robin fellow can resist you and your embrace. So close to you, he had so many opportunities to love you, but he never took them. And you, poor, poor, Starfire. Fearing love since you left our planet. But I'm back. Now I am a prince, and now, we can be together," said Haddix in an icy and seductive voice.

Everything that he said seemed so true to Starfire. That Robin had the opportunity to take her so many times. That every single attempt she had made to get him to love her was simply in vain. That Robin never would love her, and that Haddix was her first love. That Haddix would always be her first love.

Haddix ceased with her neck, and Starfire felt her body compulsively turn to face him. She no longer had control over what she was doing. Starfire gathered the very last hope that she had, trying to refuse everything that Haddix had just said. Every last bit of her courage, and her strength had been gathered. Every last memory of the one she loved swelled in her brain.

"Robin," she whispered.

Haddix looked surprised, his concentration and his hold on Starfire had broken. Starfire to had realized this and began to run from the balcony, until she was encircled in a cloud of black light, it took her back towards Haddix.

"We can play hide and seek as much as you want, but you will always be mine" he said with a life.

Starfire again tried to refuse his advance, but this hold was stronger than the last. It felt like something that would come from Raven, it was that powerful. Then Haddix took her and pulled her into a forceful kiss, and for a moment she let herself believe that Robin truly would never love her. That Haddix was the only one that she could hold. Then she remembered the ice that Haddix held. She again gathered all of her memories of Robin and broke the concentration of Haddix.

She pushed him backwards and he fell back off of the balcony. Knowing that he could fly, and knowing that he would be back, she rushed back into the palace to find Robin.

Haddix rose onto the roof of the palace. "Drat, that Robin boy always ruins my plans. But I will have Starfire, and no force in this universe can stop me


End file.
